It has been previously proposed in the prior art to produce a vertical axis wind turbine (VAWT) with a hybrid blade design exploiting both lift and drag forces for wind-driven revolution of the blades around the rotational axis of the turbine in order to drive the turbine's generator and produce electrical current from same.
Examples of such prior art blade's featuring a pocket-shaped drag element with a concave surface at a trailing side thereof and an airfoil-shaped lift element whose rounded leading edge faces into the concave pocket of the drag element's trailing end are found in PCT Application Publication No. WO2011/075833, German Patents DE3505489 and DE4120908, and French Patent Application No. FR2567588.
However, Applicant has invented a new wind turbine blade design with a unique configuration of pocket and airfoil elements and improved support for rotationally carrying blades of this or other types.
Other references concerning blade designs for wind turbines include Swiss Patent No. CH99832, PCT Application Publication No. WO2013016593, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,198,471 and 7,084,523.